A Nightmare on Ember Island 2: Resurrection
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Sequel to A nightmare on ember island. Freddy's back but he is not alone, he returns with some help. Can Aang and his friends fight Freddy or will Freddy have his revenge? R&R. New Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: here it is the sequel to A nightmare on ember island, i hope this sort of makes sense, enjoy)**

A Nightmare on Ember Island 2: Resurrection 1

It was a dark foggy night at Camp Crystal Lake, the moon was full and was high in the night sky, and a teenager named Leon was running through the woods away from Camp Crystal Lake with his three friends.

They were running because Jason killed two of there friends and he was after them. Leon stopped for a minute and he said in between breaths "I think we lost him" he looked around and saw that his friends were nowhere in sight.

He heard soft thuds. Leon turned and saw Jason carrying a machete, walking towards him and he turned to run but Jason threw his machete it went through his chest into his hart and pinned him to a tree he was standing in front of and died.

Jason walked over to the body and pulled the machete out of him and he turned around but heard the voice of his mother. "Jason, my special, special boy, you know what your gift is? No matter what they do to you, you can never die", she said and she appeared.

She was a woman who was in her mid fifties. She smiled and said,"Your just sleeping honey, I want you to go to an island called Ember Island, there are very naughty teenagers that need to be punished" Jason tilted his head and his mother said "You will have someone to play with, his name is Michael, he is like you, he punishes naughty teenagers, I want you to play nice with him, now its time to wake up, rise up and make those children KNOW WHAT FEAR TASTES LIKE!" and Jason opened his eyes and he saw that he was still partly buried under ground and he climbed out of the ground with his machete and started walking towards, the sea to catch a boat to Ember Island, meanwhile Jason's mother changed into Freddy Krueger and said chuckling a bit, "I have been away from my children for far to long, now its time to enlist some extra help".

Near the town of Haddonfield, there was an ambulance heading towards Smiths grove warren county sanitarium, outside of the town, with the body of the deceased Michael Myers in tow. On the road the driver was discussing something with another man in the seat next to him. "Six guy's to lift one stiff, that's one for the books" said the driver while smoking a cigar. The other man was laughing about something and then the driver dropped his cigar and he looked down and they crashed into a fence on the side of the road. The driver died.

In the back of the ambulance Michael Myers heard a women's voice calling his name and his eyes opened, he sat up and he slowly got out of the back of the ambulance. He wore a dark jump suit and a white mask that resembled William Shatner he heard a voice yelling "help, help, I'm trapped in here" and Michael walked over to the front of the ambulance.

The passenger's head was bleeding and he heard foot steps coming from behind the ambulance and he yelled "Help, Help I'm trapped in here" and he saw a shadow of a person walk up to the window and he smiled a bit but then his smile changed to a look of terror realizing that it was Michael Myers. Michael smashed the window and grabbed the man by the head, twisted it and broke his neck, killing him. Michael turned around and followed the voice, to a dark part of a forest near Haddonfield, and he saw it was Deborah Myers, his mother, and she was wearing white cloths. She smiled and said "Michael, its almost Halloween, and there are some children that have been very naughty" and Michael tilted his head, silently listening to her, "I think its time that you should send those naughty children home to there families, They are on Ember Island, Don't worry you will have a friend to help and his name is Jason" and she gave him a large kitchen knife and said "Now go and send them home" then Michael turned around and walked away silently.

Michaels mother changed into Freddy and he chuckled saying, "Now this is getting interesting, I think its time to visit some old friends" and he disappeared.

It was nighttime on Ember Island and it has been a year since the war with the fire nation ended.

Katara, Sokka, Ty lee, Aang, Zuko and Mai decided to have a vacation celebrating the end of the war.

Katara went to her room and went to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in a street, it was dark and she saw across from her was a house, with Jack-o-lanterns outside the house. She saw the door open and a kid dressed in a clown costume and a white mask came walking out of the house carrying a knife and it was covered in blood. Some police cars pulled up to the house and a policeman spoke to the kid "Michael, what did you do?" and the police officer pulled of the mask revealing the boy, he had short brown hair and dark emotionless eyes, some people were carrying some people on stretchers.

Another police officer was whispering something to the first policeman: katara walked closer and heard "He murdered his mothers boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend and his older sister, but his younger sister is alive and unharmed" and the police officer just shook his head.

Everything went black and Katara was standing outside a camp, it was daytime and she saw a bunch of kids chase a deformed boy to a dock and she ran and saw them shove the kid into the water, she saw a bunch of camp councilors not paying attention and she yelled "Help" but they did not hear and the kids were laughing as the kid struggled to stay above the surface of the water and the kids left and katara ran to the dock reached out to the boy and said "Give me your hand" and a bladed hand shot out of the water and pulled her into the water and everything faded to black, she ended up falling from the sky into the same lake but she saw a teenager in a canoe and suddenly a large hulking figure emerged out of the water holding a machete over his head and sliced the teenager's head off, blood squirting out of her neck Katara screamed and she closed her eyes and woke up in her room sweating.

**(A/N: i hoped you liked this. please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this, and i guess i will continue this story if i get enough reviews but please review and enjoy the story)**

A Nightmare on Ember Island 2: Resurrection Chapter 2

Katara was outside staring up at the moon after she woke up from that bizarre nightmare she couldn't fall asleep.

"What are you doing up?" asked a voice She turned around and saw it was Zuko, "Can't sleep" she replied and he asked "Nightmares?" she nodded Zuko sighed "I'm getting nightmares to, they are so strange and there was a hand with blades on them, they seem so familiar"

Katara nodded "me too there was these two kids, one murdered his family except his sister and another was drowned in a lake while he was mocked by other kids" "What do you think this means?" Zuko asked but Katara just shrugged.

In the dreamscape, Freddy watched Katara and Zuko's conversation and he chuckled "Aww young love, it makes me sick and they have forgotten me well this makes things interesting" he turned his attention to Ty Lee's dream she was dreaming that she was in school, Freddy had a smile on his face and chuckled "I might as well have some fun while I wait for my two favorite meat heads to show up" he then walked into the dream.

Ty lee dreamed that she was in school, she closed her eyes then she heard screeching she opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of the chalkboard scraping the chalkboard with blades that were on his fingers. The classroom changed, it changed from bright and clean to dark and messy, the class room had a aged red, white and blue flag, the ceiling walls and floor was covered in moss, there were pipes sticking out of the walls and ceiling dripping water and the only light that was illuminating the class room was coming from the boarded up windows.

She saw that the man wore a brown hat, dark pants, and a red and green sweater, he was scraping something to the board and he stopped turned around and he said, "You really shouldn't fall asleep in class" Ty lee gasped at the sight of the mans face, his face was severely burned the muscles in his face showed and there was a hole in his cheek.

He put his hands behind his back and he was smiling "Have you done your homework sweat pea?" the man walked closer to her, Ty lee tried to move but she was stuck, she looked and saw that her feet were glued to the floor.

"Have you done your homework?" he repeated in a sweet tone standing in front of her as she struggled to get away from the man Ty lee then shook her head the man just closed his eyes and shook his head "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I guess I have no other choice but to give you detention" He then raised his bladed hand and stabbed her hand.

Ty lee woke up screaming she saw that she was in her room, she was sweating. She let out a sigh of relief but she felt a pain in her hand and she saw that there was a large scratch on her hand.

In the Dreamscape Freddy saw that he only gave her a little scratch instead of a deeper wound, he sighed and said "Not strong enough, I guess I have to wait for Michael and Jason to arrive then no one will be able to sleep again Hahahah"

Meanwhile at the docks of Ember Island a large figure wearing a hocky mask walked slowly off of a boat and walked towards the village he saw a drunk teenager bump into him, the teenager stopped and threatened in a slurred speech "Watch where yous going idiot" Jason just tilted his head then the teenager pulled out a knife and said "You whanna die ya mask wearing freak" he started poking Jason in the chest with his finger but Jason grabbed the teen's head and twisted it all the way around with a loud snap then Jason poked the teen and the lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. "Ch-ch-ch Ah-ah-ah" Jason continued on his way through a forest towards the village with his machete in hand.

End of Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this chapter please review plus this story takes place at least a year or to after the first story so thats why they forgotten freddy)**


End file.
